


push

by DJ_Rocca_87



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/pseuds/DJ_Rocca_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor will not let ghosts come between them, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	push

**Author's Note:**

> push
> 
> Note: I do not own Doctor Who, I’m just playing in the sandbox  
> Beta: the beautiful and all too kind @craftysquidz  
> Timeline: Season 8 AU  
> Genre: Angst/Smut/Slight Plot  
> Rating: NC17/M (for mature audiences)  
> Summary: The Doctor will not let ghosts come between them, not anymore.

"It's time," he said, approaching her. "No more pussyfooting around the subject."

"What subject?" Clara asked, genuinely perplexed at his outburst. Well, not at the outburst itself, as he did have those frequently. The subject matter, on the other hand, was another story. 

He came close to her with his predatory gaze. At first it had spooked her, but now she was mostly adjusted to it. With that current look, she swore she was Sunday lunch. For a moment she found that blindly arousing but fought the urge. 

This wasn't the Doctor she fell in love with. 

Yes, he was still the Doctor, but not her Doctor and that was something she wrestled with daily. Apparently enough was enough for him and he was going to help her with that. 

"I want you Clara, I've made it clear. You on the other hand, have been pining after the dead man who was too blind to see you. You were his Impossible Girl, but you are not that anymore. I know who you are and I cherish you deeply. You mean everything to me and I mean nothing to you, not like I once did." 

She gaped at him. "I-I, Doctor, don't say that, you know I care for you-"

"But you resist any feelings for me because I look my age. Is that all it is to you Clara? Looks? I thought you loved me for all I am, everyone I was, that I was more than just a boyish face." 

He had come close enough that he was toe-to-toe with her. Moving forward, he pressed his body against hers. His breath crossed the crook of her neck as he leaned down. Clara shivered. 

"Let go of his ghost. After all, that's what he held on to when he was with you. The ghost of another. Amelia, Amy Pond. The Girl Who Waited, the girl he could never have. She meant so much to him that the TARDIS took pity on him and projected her in his final moments. His thoughts were not of you, but of her,” the Doctor hissed.

“All I've done since my essential birth is worship you and you won't see, won't even dare to try to love me because all I am is a withered old man to you now!" 

Clara's throat had constricted and she squeaked out, "I'm sorry, I-” She broke off. “You're right." 

"I know I am,” he replied, “because I know you." 

His lips were close to her skin, she could feel it. A part of her wanted it while another part wanted nothing more than to leave this madman he had become. His other hand lifted, cradling her face and she heard him breathe her in. God, he did cherish her like no other. Though he could rage and storm, in the end he always knelt before her and begged forgiveness. He always sheltered and protected her. Clara thought to their few new adventures and realized all the moments she was too blind to see then. 

"Doctor," Clara whispered, feeling the weight of everything crash around her. "Forgive me." 

She could hear the smile on his lips. "Always, my girl. Always,” he promised. His hot breath hit her skin again and she desperately tried not to writhe against him. 

Slowly the denial melted away. As he continued to exhale across her skin and cradle her to him she felt fire coiling deep within her. Clara knew that he was aware but he was waiting for her to give him permission. 

"Kiss me." Was all he needed to hear. 

His lips met hers in the most fierce kiss she had ever had. She had kissed the Doctor before but it was never like this. There was never this passion behind it, never this desire, never this need that consumed her now. 

Breaking the kiss and gasping for air, she looked up at him. "More."

Chuckling his deep, satisfied chuckle, his lips went to her throat and zeroed in on the sensitive part of her neck. Soon he had her grinding against him. Clara couldn't help but moan as she felt him harden against her. His long hand skimmed down her clothed body to the hem of her skirt- thankfully she had worn a higher one than usual. "Keep going," she encouraged. 

The room shifted as he picked her up and carried her somewhere within the TARDIS. She let out a squeak. As she was being swept away, his hand cracked across her ass. First it stung but then it quickly dissolved into arousal. A door appeared at the end of a once empty hall and lights flickered on as they entered. He set her down and she looked to find just a large bed with silk sheets waiting. As a spare thought of the previous Doctor came to her the room instantly warped and changed. The once dark walls and ceiling were changed into mirrors. Full, wide mirrors so all she could see was them. Behind the Doctor, the door slammed shut and he continued to stare at her.

"Shall I continue or should I consider this a tease and go?" He asked bitterly.

As a reply she launched herself at him, slamming her lips to his. His fingers dug through her hair, combing from skull to end and she shivered.

She had studied him after the regeneration, admiring his long, skilled fingers. The sudden desire to have them buried within her crossed her mind and she realized he must have heard that thought as his hands slid up her thighs. His fingertips grazed the soft material, finding it damp. He moaned softly, dropping to his knees before her. 

"Clara." His smooth voice cut through her haze of lust. "Look at me. See me." Their eyes locked as he slid her panties down and off. 

As those piercing eyes stared up at her, there was no way any other face could ever come into her mind. He leaned forward, giving an experimental lick along her folds. She gasped and in turn ran her fingers through his silver hair. As he ran his tongue over her again, she dug her fingers in and clutched hard. He chuckled, the vibrations making her shiver. Lazily opening her eyes, she could see him on his knees before her. His hands had bunched up her skirt as he slowly explored every inch of her with the tip of his tongue. 

A cry left her as his tongue swept across her clit and her knees buckled. His hands moved up to her hips and held her up. "Should we move?" Clara nodded and with a shove she was back on the bed.

The Doctor pounced. 

He hauled her up the bed far enough so she wouldn’t fall then burrowed back between her thighs. She gasped, arching her back and clawing at the blankets beneath her. Instead of closing her eyes, like she would normally do in this situation, she decided to take the sordid revenge of the TARDIS in stride. 

She looked first at the mirror above, to him. His body was half dangling off the bed, but he didn't seem to mind. His mouth was busily exploring her, teasing her. Once his tongue finally slid into her she reached for him and wrapped her legs over his shoulders. Clara clawed her fingers into his hair. 

His long fingers moved from holding her legs to assisting his mouth. Clara’s heart was racing and she couldn't catch her breath. She was getting close. She could feel her fluids soaking the bed, but most of all, she was focused on him. 

"Doctor-" She breathed, on the verge of her climax.

From between her thighs he laughed softly, stopping his ministrations. She let out a whine of disbelief, but was cut off by his lips crashing to hers. Blindly she kissed him back. Clara could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue. Not pausing in the heated kiss, his hands began working on her top. 

When his fingers fumbled he cursed, and with an irritated growl he ripped her shirt. Next, her skirt went flying. Her heart palpitated with just the look he was giving her. God, she wanted all of him. She wanted the intensity, she wanted his passion, she wanted everything.

When she reached for him he moved away. Clara whimpered and pouted. As she began to protest, the Doctor firmly kissed her again. 

"Trust me, you're not ready for me yet." His voice was a deep rumble, accent thick with arousal. 

"Try me. Please Doctor, please. I need you."

He laughed again. "Oh, my Girl, I need you just as much.” He leaned close until his lips were brushing the shell of her ear. “Do you really want me now? Do you really want me to bury my cock inside you and fuck you? Pound into you until you scream for me? Do you want that?"

Instead of answering, Clara surprised him by quickly pulling down his zipper and shoving her hand within. Grasping him as best she could, she waggled her brows.

"What do you think?" She asked, giving him a squeeze. 

He jerked into her fist and obviously struggling to keep control, a growl escaped his lips as he removed her hand. She watched as he began to undress. His body wasn't too bad, but as his trousers came off her eyes grew wide. "Hellooooo Daddy," she purred.

"Don't say that again or I'll put you over my knee." He grinned. 

"Maybe next time."

Leaving her clad in her bra, he climbed back onto the bed. The Doctor pressed every inch of him flush against her and she marveled at how warm he was. Laying her down, he slid his fingers down her legs and pushed them apart.

She watched in the mirror as he took himself in hand and slowly ran it up and down her slit. His thumb landed firm against her clit and she bit her lip, mewling desperately.

He continued to tease her, and the feeling of the soft head against her slick center was almost hypnotizing. Occasionally he would stop at her opening just to make her squirm. Finally having enough, she tried to impale herself on it. When she took him almost halfway in her, he grinned.  
With one swift thrust of his hips, he entered her. Clara wailed as he filled her, his body coming over hers. They kissed once more and as he began to drive into her, she tossed her head to the side. Glancing at the reflection, she could see each roll of his hips.

Each shove within her brought her higher and higher. Her arms encircled him, nails digging into his shoulders. He groaned loudly, bucking into her harder than before.  
Clara screamed, bringing his movement to a hault. "No, don't stop. God, please!" 

He smirked, flipping her over to reposition her. She now lay on her stomach. He combed her hair back, giving her the perfect view of the mirror. 

The Doctor lined himself up with her and entered her once again. His hips moved at a rapid pace, each full thrust hammering into her. 

She had never had such an erotic moment in her life.

She had never felt so consumed, so wet, so full. Clara found herself chanting his name as she came closer and closer. 

"Scream for me," he growled, hand entwining in her hair and giving a sharp tug.

Almost incoherently she cried out his name as with one more powerful thrust she convulsed around him. He continued for a few more strokes, finally pulsing within her.  
Clara slumped into the sheets, her eyes still glued on the mirror. He was kneeling behind her, slick cock softening, his chest heaving. He was glistening with sweat as his fingers left her hair to trail down her back. Pulling a blanket seemingly out of nowhere he covered her up.

"Stay," she whispered. "Stay with me."

The last image Clara saw as she closed her eyes was him smiling affectionately as he crawled in beside her. His warmth soothed her as she surrendered to sleep.  
\---

I hope you enjoyed, I have a companion story coming up next!

(Also this would have been up earlier but I literally stared at this for two hours trying to figure out what to call it. My working title (chemistry) didn’t feel fitting and trying to figure out what to call it was killing me. So sorry for the chump title)


End file.
